Hate For Loving You
by KeumbangGoela
Summary: Well...this story like a softlemon......so please enjoy!


Keumbang Goela's

"Hate for loving you"

Little Warning:Contain A little Lemon

It's me again!!! He...he...he...

After finished my first story that named "In Her Bed"(Hinat x Naruto,Romance,M)Now i have finished the second fanfic"Hate for Loving You".I'm inspired by the Indonesian music band NAIF with their song "Benci Untuk Mencinta".At the end of this story,i will write some of the translated lyrics of "Benci Untuk Mencinta".

Again, please forgive me,if i still write a wrong English.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm...why does Naruto want to see me???"

Hinata keep thinking about something that happened yesterday.

...Yesterday at 9 o'clock...

"H...Hi...Hinata...?".Naruto ask his love.

"Yes?"

"C...Co...Could you meet me at the usual place tomorrow morning at 10???"

Naruto looks very different,unlike the other day,this time he looks so sad,his eyes looks empty,and his face look a little pale.

"Ummmm... Yes I can,but for what?"Hinata replied

"There's something that i want to talk with you".

"What thing??can't you just talk it right now??or,is it very private???"

Hinata now getting a little it confused

"Ju...Just come at 10,Ok!!!..."

Naruto then go away,running towards the crowd

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stop thinking about it when he see Naruto,standing alone near the Ramen booth.

"Well,here i am!!!".Hinata greet Naruto. 

"Hi...Hinata,at last you come."

"So,what do you want to say to me?"

"Its...its..."

Naruto looks very scared to say it.

"Yes??What happened??Is there something bothering you??"

"No!!!..it just...it just...Uh...Hinata!!why dont we take a bowl of Ramen first?I will buy it for you!!"

Naruto then quickly enter the Ramen booth and asking or 2 bowls fo ramen.

Fnish eating Ramen,Hinata start to ask Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun,can you say it right now??"

"Uh...Uh...Oh Gosh,it is so hard to say!!"Naruto get panicked.

"What happen!!!just tell me".Hinata start to rush Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata,I can't say it yet...Uh...Uh...Gotta go!"

Naruto Ran away.Now Hinata get really curious...

Can't stop thinking about Naruto,Hinata then meet Shikamaru to ask about Naruto.

"Shikamaru,do you know something about Naruto?

"Uhmm..."Shikamaru didn't answer.

"He looks so strange this day??do you know anything?"

Shikamaru still silent for a few second,then start to explain.

"So, Naruto haven't tell you about that journey???"

"Huh??"

Hinata doesn't understand.

"What journey?"

"I dont know either,he just say that he is going on a long journey."

"Do you know anything else??" 

"Huh...nope..."

"Ok,thank you Shikamaru.." 

Hinata know at last why Naruto looks strange this day.she know that Naruto so sad because Naruto doesn't want to leave her.

While walking around Konoha at night,Hinata still thinking about Naruto.There are hundreds of question in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock!!!Knock!!!

Hinata knock Naruto's Room.but there is no answer.

"Naruto-kun,open the door please..."

There is no answer...

"Naruto,it's me Hinata,let me in..."

There is still no answer...

Hinata then start using his Byakuugan,and realize that Naruto isn't in his apartment.

Hinata quickly go out from the apartment.she think that Naruto has left for the journey.

Hinata keep searching,but there is no sign of Naruto.

'Oh God,where is Naruto????"

'Please Naruto,don't go away to fast...'

'while searching,Hinata start to cry,she want Naruto always beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata just keep searching,from morning till this 9 pm,but there is still no Naruto.

She then stop at the meadow,she saw Naruto was lying in the grass.

"Naruto!!!!"

Naruto then surprised,seeing Hinata hug him.

"Hi...Hinata..."

"Why,why are you going????i need you on my side."

"I'm sorry Hinata... I can't tell you"

Hinata cannot stop crying

"But,you didn't left a message for me,You just leave me without saying anything."

"I'm Sorry..."

Hinata is still crying.

"I'm sorry Hinata,i'cant say anything...i just can only do this..."

Naruto then go on top Hinata,put off his bag,and start to kiss her sotly.

Hinata enjoyed Naruto's lips.she let Naruto's tongue enter his mouth.she then warmly touch Naruto's yellow hair.

From a distance,Shikamaru watch these two lovely couples do their last kiss.

"Hahahaha!!!,Naruto,I will let you do this just for one time."Shikamaru then left away.

Still cant stop or doing their "goodbye",Naruto going down to Hinata's soft neck,and begin to lick it.

Hinata start to moaning softly

"Naruto,i just don't want to stop this moment".

Still want more,Naruto carefully open Hinatas's jacket,and let his tongue feel Hinata's body.

Going down,he start to taste the area between Hinata's warm breast(But he not touching Hinata's nipples!!!!Mufufufufufufuufu...).

Hinata allows Naruto to taste her for a few minutes

But then, Hinata knows that she cannot feel this moment forever.Shu pulled Naruto,wear his jacket again and stand up.

"Naruto,you must go now...I think it's the time for you to leave".

Naruto then grab his bag and start to leave without saying anything

After a moment,Hinata say Her last word...

"Naruto,Can i get the last goodbye kiss?"

Naruto turned back,mean "Yes"

Hinata run towards Naruto,Hug him and begin to kiss him,and make her tongue inside Naruto's mouth to taste it...At The Last Minute...For The Last Time...

End...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As i promise,this is some of the translated NAIF song's lyrics:

I Don't Know What Happen,

Between You, and I,

One Only Thing I Know,

I Hate for Loving You

This song is very good!!!!i you have a chance to hear it,you must.

Please Review...

Keumbang Goela


End file.
